wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bobcat
Cynthia Lynch (May 18, 1971) is an American professional wrestler. She is perhaps best known for her time in the World Wrestling Federation as one of the The Godfather's many "hos". While in the WWF, she became the first of four females to win the company's Hardcore Championship. After being a wrestling fan as a child, Lynch made her debut in wrestling as a valet in December 1996 on the Northeastern independent circuit with help from her childhood friend Dawn Marie Psaltis. She managed many popular wrestlers in that area including Steve Corino, Rik Ratchet, Pat Kenney and The Inferno Kid. Soon after that, she began training to wrestle, and participated in many mixed tag matches. She had her first singles match in February 1998 where she lost to Little Jeanne, then known as Sweet Destiny. On July 24, 1999, she won the NWA New Jersey Junior Heavyweight Championship from Kevin Knight. World Wrestling Federation In 1999, she caught the eye of Tom Prichard, who was then a talent scout/trainer for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), and in July 1999 signed a developmental contract with WWF. She began training with Prichard soon after. In October 1999, she made an appearance on Raw as one of The Godfather's Hos and was attacked by Viscera. Soon after that, she was sent to WWF's then developmental territory Memphis Championship Wrestling (MCW) for further training and development. While there she had feuds with The Kat, Jasmin St. Claire, Molly Holly and Victoria. In May 2000, she made three more televised appearances in the WWF as one of The Godfather's Hos, briefly winning the Hardcore Championship from Crash Holly. Holly, however, quickly re-pinned her to regain the title. When the WWF dropped Memphis Championship Wrestling as one of their developmental territories in December 2000, she (along with some of the others training there) was released from her contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling In the summer of 2002, she worked briefly as a TNA Knockout for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) as David Young's valet. Independent circuit Afterward, she returned to working for several other independent feds on the east coast, including Glory, GLOOW/DWOW, WEW, among others. On July 12, 2007, Lynch, as Principal Lazarus teamed with Roni Jonah to capture the Women's Extreme Wrestling Tag Team Championship at their event "Red, White, Black and Blue". On December 14, 2007 Lazarus and Roni successfully defended their tag team titles against Becky Bayless and Lucy Furr at the WEW event "Tit For Tat". On March 20, 2009, she wrestled at Firestorm Pro Wrestling against Sassy Stephie in a match that featured April Hunter as the guest referee. Ohio Valley Wrestling In 2012, Lynch was a part of Ohio Valley Wrestling facing Taeler Hendrix for the OVW Women's Championship, however she was unsuccessful in winning the belt. She also participated at the promotion's Saturday Night Special event on February 4, teaming with C.J. Lane in a losing effort to Aleida Ortiz and Taeler Hendrix. On February 8, Lynch took part in a 6-person mixed tag team match alongside Bull Bronson and Epiphany in a losing effort to Paredyse, C.J. Lane and Taeler Hendrix. Since March 2012, Lynch started being a valet of X2C (Sean Casey and Raphael Constantine) along with Miss Cinnamon Twist, SoulFire Bay and Terri Kendall. * WWE Hardcore Championship See Also WWE Alumni